State of the Realm
The State of the Realm as of 380 AC: Blood begins to spill as the biggest war since the War of the Five Kings unfolds. And it is the blood of the dragon that pours down first and foremost; in Summerhall, the light of Prince Matarys' life, young Rhaenys Targaryen, left towards the Heavens Above in the hands of an assailant presumably dispatched by Prince Aegor. Has Aegor stepped so low to attempt and subsequently succeed in kinslaying? People questioning honor of the Prince of Dragonstone are not sparse. However not only Prince Matarys’s part of the family finds itself in danger; during a starry night in King’s Landing, a pair of guardsmen with a cluster of grape sewn on their tunics attempted to get hold of King Aenys Targaryen himself, who only recently inherited the throne from his late father. Fortunately staunchness of the true sentries of Lord Arthur Redwyne discouraged them from the attempt and by all accounts saved His Grace's life. Situation in King’s Landing is tense even without attempts on Lord Hand and his protege's lives. Lord Daeron Targaryen recently left the city to seek out his brother’s company in a long awaited reunion, and his absence is already raising questions in the court. Where do his loyalties lie? It is said that the worst wars are those fought between siblings. Will it come to that? Meanwhile a nifty merchant called Hubard succeeds in putting Lord Maelys Velaryon’s blockading fleet into disarray, even persuading a handful of ships’ captains to declare themselves for King Aenys once again. Perhaps eyeing Lord Daeron’s seat on the Small Council, he later agrees to attempt to weaken the Rykker forces encamped beneath the city’s walls with a minuscule number of good men - this time he, however, failed miserably. But with the war drawing near, more opportunities might arise for minor crooks such as Hubard the Merchant. Despite all the bad things happening at the time, the ranks of Prince Aenys’ supporters are growing. Most recently, Prince Alleras Martell of Dorne has declared his lands for the boy, while Osric Arryn, another loyalist, is gathering his forces and consulting his vassals on a council taking place at the Eyrie. Some places however do not possess such a fervency for late King Viserys’ son. At Bitterbridge, after a fiery speech of Baelor Hightower, Lord Mayor of Oldtown, Lord Victor Tyrell of Highgarden threatened to take the crown himself unless a Great Council is held, and Lords Rodrik Stark and Baldric Baratheon agreed to follow the call. Now the three men are marching on the capital with the clear intent to enforce that council, despite the firm opposition posed by Prince Aenys Targaryen's loyalists: Lord Arthur Redwyne, his Regent, Lord Osric Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie and Prince Alleras Martell, Lord of Sunspear. Perhaps Prince Alleras should sweep his own doorstep first - Lady Alicent Yronwood sets off for Sunspear with a rather proud guard of fifteen hundred and one can only wonder what are her intentions. Moreover whereabouts of the sword Brightroar have resurfaced in Westeros as many great adventurers begin their quests to find the ancient blade of Lannister heroes – some following colder tracks, some warmer. And according to some, the pale gold wings of Viserion the Dragon have spread again in the lands of the far east to, mayhaps, bring the legendary monster to Westeros to seek its vengeance. But the black can be just as dark as the white is pale; in Cornfield people still believe in happiness as Lord Owen Swyft and Lady Lyra Oakheart celebrate their union before the Seven. Perhaps there is still hope in this despair. Perhaps there is light shining through the darkness. Perhaps there will not be a war, and peace will rule the green fields of Westeros instead of fire and blood. The fire is slow in coming, but the blood is flowing like Dornish Red. In an act of supreme cowardice, Aegor Targaryen was slain by his KIngsguard while his back was turned. The body had barely hit the ground when Durran Blackfyre burst in, and slew him with a single blow. Maegor, knowing that Aegor's death would mean the end of his cause, has decided to have his son Jaegar Snow impersonate Aegor until the Siege of King's Landing is over. Meanwhile, this grow more and more treacherous in the North. Rickard Stark, going against his word, revokes his offer of Trial by Combat to Jorah Stark. Some lords agree to the new terms of exile to the Wall, others secretly express their disagreement and plot for his downfall The Stormlands, the Vale, and the Reach all have armies close to King's Landing. Maesters for each army have done the calculations, and it appears that all three armies will reach King's Landing within a week of each other. The God shudder at the potential bloodshed. But all they can do now is wait. It is currently: The 11th Moon of Spring in the Year 380 AC. The Crownlands Current Lord: King Aenys II Recent Events: * Aegor Targaryen has died, and now Maegor Targaryen leads his army. This aim is now much more bloody, and some wonder what this will mean for the safety of the common man in Westeros. His new army is now outside the walls of King's Landing, and has begun to construct siege equipment. * The rebel blockade led by Maelys Velaryon has fully transformed into a naval siege. The Royal Fleet does not dare come out and meet them, so forces from Dragonstone and Driftmark, and now able to freely link up with the Harrenhal forces north of the city. * 1100 Massey men march to King's Landing with their lord Axell Massey. * 900 Rykker men are still camped a mile from King's Landing. They have intercepted Aenys Targaryen and Draeghar Targaryen leaving the city, but do not realize who they have in their possession. Dorne Current Lord: Prince Alleras Martell Recent Events: * Lady Alicent Yronwood has gathered a force and marches towards Sunspear, as Prince Alleras Martell prepares to meet her * Under Commander Saathos Naharis, the Stormcrows have claimed Ghaston Grey and released its prisoners. One of which being Captain Andros Manwoody. Arren Martell has been tasked with dealing with the rebellion. * Using brainwashing techniques, Saathos has convinced many of the Ghaston Grey soldiers to swear on their lives that it was Aegor Targaryen who took the keep. The Reach Current Lord: Lord Paramount Victor Tyrell Recent Events: The Westerlands Current Lord: Lord Paramount Ellyn Lannister Recent Events: * Lord Polliver Payne has written to Aegor Targaryen, declaring his support for him in exchange for the legitimazation of his daughters. * After a failed attempt to steal Farman ships, Lord Lewys Banefort has been ordered by Lord Paramount Ellyn Lannister to forfeit his own ships in compensation and for a blood relative of importance to stay within Casterly Rock. * A bond between two houses was sealed with the marriage of Lord Owen Swyft of Cornfield, to the Lady Lyra Oakheart of Old Oak. The Stormlands Current Lord: Lord Paramount Baldric Baratheon Recent Events: * House Wendwater refused the call to arms by Ser Lucamore Trant, and Wendwater Keep soon faced the full fury of the Bloody Butcher of House Trant * Baldric Baratheon moves ever closer to King's Landing. His army will be at the city any day now. The North Current Lord: Lord Paramount Rodrik Stark Recent Events: * The Northern lords plot a coup to temporarily put Jon Stark, the younger brother of Rodrik and Rickard Stark, on the Throne of Winter until Rodrik's return. The Iron Islands Current Lord: Lord Paramount Urrigon Greyjoy Recent Events: * The Iron Islands are at peace no longer. Urrigon Greyjoy has assembled his fleet, and under the command of Lord Orkwood, has begun his assault on the Arbor. Only time will tell who will win, but oddsmakers are predicting a bloody tide come nightfall. The Riverlands Current Lord: Lord Paramount Edmyn Tully Recent Events: The Vale Current Lord: Lord Defender Osric Arryn Recent Events: * Shocking all who have heard the tidings, Osric Arryn has acted against type. Desperate to act against the stereotype, he has marched the Vale's army south to help preserve the realm and secure Aeny's rule. The Wall and Beyond The Wall Current Lord: Lord Commander Aedan Rivers Beyond Category:Help Pages